An Uncanny Meeting
by connorsmcaliley
Summary: Galactus and Ultron team up to attack the real world. Sequel to Attack On Earth-1. The two are stopped by X-Men(Beast, Storm, Wolverine) and the same heroes as the first fic by me.
1. Herald Of Destruction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters, this is just a story written for fun.

It had been several years since the fateful battle against Thanos. Connor and Katelyn had began to build their new life together, and were walking through the woods where they had first seen the Wedge. They talked as they walked, remembering the fight and the Snap. At one point, Connor began to get a strong gut pull towards the river that ran through the field. They walked in silence, listening closely. Before they had gotten to the bank of the river, they both heard it: a sound like snapping branches. A projectile hurtled downward and smashed into the ground on the far side of the river, creating a sizeable crater in the bank.

They looked in awe as their mysterious visitor climbed out of the crater. He looked like a skinny man, except that he was all silver and had a silver board.

The Silver Surfer stood shakily, looking around as if for an unseen threat. He said 2 simple words: "They're coming!" Then he listed sideways and collapsed.

Katelyn turned to Connor.

"Can you get anything out of his head?"

"I'll try."

Connor placed one hand on the Surfer's head. He reeled back from the emotional feedback and the images in the Surfer's head: Galactus travelling with the AI called Ultron, destroying entire worlds as they went; Galactus banishing the Surfer to Earth and replacing him with Ultron.

Connor turned to Katelyn, horror on his face. He projected his thoughts to her, the images he'd gleaned from the now-unconscious Surfer.

They both realized that this was bad. This could be their last fight, but at least to Connor, they'd go down together and they'd go down swinging.

"At least we can make them remember Earth as the strongest planet they've taken."

They carried the unconscious Surfer back to the house, still unsettled by what they had seen.

"Katelyn?"

"Yeah, Connor?"

"I just wanted you to know, if we... if we die, there isn't anyone I'd rather die with."

"I know, and I share that feeling, that beautiful bond. But we won't die."


	2. Ultron and the Devourer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters, this is just a story written for fun.

Connor and Katelyn had just gotten back to the house to start getting ready for the attack. Connor found his old sword, and Katelyn got used to her old suit's abilities. Connor sent another urgent message to Nick Fury, telling him to send help and that Earth was in trouble.

That night, Nick gathered the X-Men who would be going through the portal: Wolverine, Beast, and Storm. He would send them through the portal, and they would be under the leadership of the heroes already there.

Meanwhile, Connor and Katelyn were looking up at the stars, when they noticed an especially bright falling star. They eventually decided they would leave it alone until the morning.

The next day, they walked around the property, seeing if the fallen star had landed anywhere. They walked down in the trees near the road, and suddenly, they were attacked by Ultron. The AI had hidden in the trees, waiting for them to pass by that area. They pulled out their weapons, getting ready for a fight. Connor tore into the robot with his metal body, and Katelyn used her suit to pound the robot down when it tried to go airborne. Before long, the robot was nothing but scrap metal.

Connor turned to Katelyn.

"That wasn't the real Ultron. That was just an Ultron Sentry. They're usually not far from him."

Connor saw Katelyn look upwards at the sky. He followed her gaze, and saw a familiar giant shadow: that of Galactus, the World Devourer. He looked a little closer and saw that there was a tiny streak of light, like the falling star they'd seen the previous night.

It rocketed downwards, landing in front of them. The true Ultron stood in front of them, an android completely made out of adamantium. He tossed something at Galactus, and the World Devourer shrank from hundreds of feet tall down to a more manageable ten feet tall.

"Your world will fall, as will-"

Nobody would ever know what the robot had been getting ready to say. At that moment, a brilliant white portal opened, shooting 5 figures into Ultron. The figures stood, now recognizable as Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, and the brilliant Beast.

Connor and Katelyn turned to each other, knowing this fight could only lead to death.


	3. All-Out Blitz

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters, this is just a story written for fun.

Connor turned to the X-Men. He gave a series of plans for how they could win. The X-Men would rush Galactus and occupy him, leaving Ultron to fight him and Katelyn. They all turned to their opponent and readied their chosen weapons, Connor merging with the Phoenix again.

The X-Men ran at Galactus, slashing, punching, amd blasting him with everything they had. The World Devourer was pressed to defend himself, launching beams and punches everywhere.

For Connor and Katelyn, the fight was much closer. They rushed at Ultron, acting in almost-perfect sync. Connor slashed and stabbed at the robot's forces, occasionally summoning phoenix flame, while Katelyn battled the menace himself. Eventually, Connor had worked his way through the army of sentries and turned to fight the leader himself. Before he had taken 2 steps, Ultron launched an orange beam from his finger at Katelyn's head, and she fell out of the sky.

Connor felt a white-hot fire of anger roaring inside of him. He ran to Katelyn, who had already shrunk her suit to coin size. Connor took the disc and slapped it to his hand, which was immediately enveloped in a Zero Cannon. Connor aimed it at Ultron and fired. Within seconds, Ultron had been encased in ice. Connor turned towards the X-Men, only to find them lying dead on the ground. Connor screamed in anger, and felt and saw the fiery wings on his back explode outwards.

"Just you and me now, Galactus!"

Connor rushed at Galactus and attacked viciously, slashing and whirling like a living blender. He drew his sword, Yamato, and began to use its power of tachyon manipulation. He slashed Galactus's body and head until he was covered in glowing slashes. Connor stopped and turned away as the former Devourer exploded along the lines, turning to dust and blowing away in the wind.

Connor turned his attention and rage towards Ultron. He picked the robot up, and drove the frozen lump of metal onto his knee. Ultron tried to stabilize itself, but Connor threw it into the sky. Taking out the nanotech disc, he slapped it to his hand and the suit enveloped him. He used all of its features to keep Ultron from gaining an upper hand. He battered with the rams and the power mallet, bombarded with shoulder missiles, shot with repulsor and cluster cannons, and slashed and snared with the hand blades and constraints. Eventually, Connor had Ultron greatly weakened. He faced the robot and fired both hand beams, the chest Unibeam, and summoned some phoenix fire to do the rest. Within seconds, Ultron had been reduced to dust. Connor shrank the suit back to coin size, amd laid the small metal disc on Katelyn's head, where she'd fallen. The disc sent out tendrils of glowing blue, healing Katelyn as she lay on the ground. Once the nanotech shrank into its coin form, Katelyn sat up.

"Where'd the X-Men go?"

Connor looked around. Sure enough, the X-Men had disappeared.

"No clue. They died, but Nick must've taken them for a true burial."

Connor and Katelyn got up, and walked back home. To Connor, they'd had enough excitement for a lifetime. They'd fought the 3 worst villains known to fiction and survived. They were ready to just live out their lives in peace.


End file.
